Benzodiazepine anxiolytic agents constitute a well known class of psychoactive agents useful in the treatment of anxiety. Such agents include diazepam, bromazepam, alprazolam, camazepam, clobazam, chlordesmethyldiazepam, clorazepate, halazepam, prazepam, lorazepam, chlordiazepoxide, oxazepam, flurazepam and the like. Unfortunately, conventional benzodiazepine anxiolytic agents also possess sedative and muscle relaxant side effects, which may result in fatigue, drowsiness, diminished mental alertness, or ataxia.
2-Aryl-pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-ones, including 2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3(5H)-one, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and their use as psychoactive agents in the treatment of anxiety or depression are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,870.